


Greed (Larry Stylinson)

by smuttin



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Lirry - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, stylinson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttin/pseuds/smuttin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College students Harry and Louis can't stand each other in any situation... Other than in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Fuck." Louis said under his breath. Harry moaned at the sensation of Louis' hot breath on the side of his face. His skin pulsated and his thighs were throbbing for Louis' touch. 

"Get down." Louis said, pushing Harry down onto his small dorm room bed. He held down Harry's hand above his head and nipped at his collar bones. Harry's skin felt as if it was too tight for his body and every inch of him tingled with angst. Harry had been with dozens of men before, but Louis hadn't. Louis hated how much he loved the touch of another man and the feelings that Harry gave him. 

"I want you to cum all over me." Louis whispered into Harry's ear as he traced gently down to his belt buckle. He unbuckled it and pulled Harry's pants down slowly, enjoying the control he had. Louis thrived off of Harry's facial expressions and noises when he was aroused. He let out a delicious moan when Louis finally grasped Harry's already hard cock. Harry ran his hands through Louis' long and sweaty hair. He pulled on it as Louis traced the edges of his cock with his tongue. Before he knew it his traces were all over Louis' chest and Louis was kissing his way back up to Harry. Harry bit Louis' lip and bit his neck to make his mark.

"Now it's your turn, sweetheart." Harry smirked, showing his large dimple. Louis threw his head back and bit his lip while Harry grabbed Louis' hips and pulled them towards his mouth. Harry started off slow, jacking Louis' cock in his large hands. He slowly sped up and took pride in seeing Louis overwhelmed in pleasure. 

"Tell me how much you want it." Harry gently placed Louis' cock in his mouth and looked him in the eyes, waiting.

"Fuck.. I want you so bad." Louis let out one last moan as he came all over Harry's innocent face. Harry collapsed onto Louis before getting back up and putting his clothing back on.

"We need to do this more often." Harry said, a smirk still present. 

"This is the last time. I can't keep doing this." Louis pulled up his pants and wiped off Harry's traces from his chest with a bath towel on the floor.

"You always say that and then come crawling back." 

"I mean it this time." Louis walked out the door as Harry stood there still half dressed. Harry laughed at Louis' unwillingness to face the facts. Louis was gay and wouldn't even admit it to himself, let alone others. He had even told Harry in a moment of extreme arousal that no one, man or woman had made him feel the way Harry did. If only Louis would accept it so he and Harry could get on with their lives. 

 

Harry finally got dressed and headed out to the party in Niall's dorm. He walked in to see Louis chugging a pint, drunk off his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to convince Louis to come out.

"Shut up." Louis said to Harry, kissing him and taking short breaths in between. He sucked on his bottom lip and his tongue twisted in Harry's mouth.  
"Why not just get it over with?" Louis pushed Harry down to the floor.  
"Shut your fucking mouth curly." His words were all mushed together as he gasped for air. He made his way down Harry's torso with his tongue to silence him.  
"You friends will still love you even after you tell them you are gay." Louis groaned and flopped onto his back.  
"First of all, I am not gay. Se-" Harry scoffed, cutting Louis off.  
"Not gay? So straight people suck dick on a daily basis now?" Harry climbed onto Louis and smirked. "Admit you're gay and ill suck your cock." Louis cursed under his breath.  
"I enjoy men." Louis said. Harry used his hot breath as a weapon against Louis' ear.  
"I need to hear you say it." Harry bit his lip and traced his fingers back and forth at Louis' pants line.  
"Fuck." Louis said in a deep, muffled voice.  
"Fuck you? But that would be gay, sweetheart." Harry said while he kissed Louis' deep V lines.  
"I'm..."  
"You're what?" Louis took a deep breath and said, in the lowest voice possible,  
"I'm .... Gay." Harry whipped Louis' belt off and threw it onto the bed. He pulled down Louis' pants slowly, taking glory in how Louis crumbled under his touch. Louis threw his head back so quickly, you could hear his head hit the floor. Harry swirled his tongue around the tip of Louis' cock as he watched his reaction. Louis came the instant Harry had his mouth fully around him, and shot up to put his clothing on.  
"You were an early bird today, sweetheart. Did i make you so excited you just couldn't wait?" "Stop calling me sweetheart." Louis said as he adjusted his belt. "Why do you always do this?" Harry said, lying on the floor and staring up at Louis. "The instant you've finished you shoot up and put your clothing on. It's like you're in a trance." Louis buttoned up his shirt and ran his hand through his hair. "A gay-enduced trance."  
"Bye. See you tomorrow." Louis said as he exited. Harry shook his head and before the door shut hollered,  
"BYE GAY BOY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments with suggestions, concerns, or anything you especially liked!


End file.
